


Late Night

by rootlessprophecy



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Whenever Zoro needs to study Luffy does his own thing for as long as it takes for Zoro to finish his task.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Late Night

Zoro had classes tomorrow and to make sure he knew all that he needed to for the test he stayed reading over his notes. Luffy, however, was playing games. It wasn't until Zoro realized it was past one AM that he should get some rest, but what caused this realization was Luffy dragging himself to bed with half-lidded eyes. Zoro placed his notes on the nightstand as he scooted over. Instead of laying down though Luffy just sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Sitting in bed was no way to sleep, but that was just how Luffy was. He was able to sleep in any position no matter how uncomfortable it looked. Wrapping an arm around him Zoro gently pulled Luffy in closer and whispered a good night that he knew Luffy wouldn't hear.

A mumbled good night was returned though along with Luffy turning to hug Zoro in his sleep. It was nights like this that made Zoro appreciated their own intimacy even more.


End file.
